


That Happened

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky makes a deal, Casual praise kink, M/M, Tony is not allowed to do his own first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Bucky has a new method of making sure Tony takes care of himself. It’s surprisingly effective.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 15
Kudos: 332
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> For the @winterironmonth, NSFW Monday: TROPE/AU: Praise Kink
> 
> This fic got way out of hand, and I was not able to finish it. I will though! In the meantime have this teaser for what I am not calling ‘heavy casual praise kink’ AKA ‘soft but in a VERY INTENSE way)

“Did you actually go to medical before coming down here?” Bucky asks as he walks into the lab, expectant look on his face, freshly showered and gorgeous and-

Tony viciously shoves down _that_ line of thought, instead holds up his arm and shows off the neat line of stitches on his forearm “I did,” he says smugly, “and you can tell, because these are much neater than when I do it myself.”

“Your stitches are _terrible,_ I’ve seen literal evil scientists with better needlework than you,” Bucky says agreeably, stepping close to inspect Tony’s arm before giving a satisfied nod.

“That’s hurtful,” Tony says, dropping his arm and turning back to his worktable before he does something stupid like lean in and try to get a big whif of the shampoo Bucky uses. “Now where’s my treat, that was the deal, I went and let the _‘professionals’_ sew me up and you better not be backing out on your end of the deal, or-“ Tony cuts off when a ziplock bag of homemade cookies lands on the counter in front of him, straight from Bucky’s secret stash that _no one_ has been able to find. “Yay,” he says gleefully, ripping into the bag.

Bucky’s hand is suddenly resting on top of his head, gently ruffling it, and Tony is uncomfortably aware that his hair is a sweaty mess because he may have gotten distracted on his way to the shower. Then Bucky pats his head and coos “yeah, tha’s a good boy.” His voice is equal parts teasing and amused, maybe a hint of condescension and underneath it all a fond warmth, like he really is pleased Tony dragged his pitiful human ass to medical after a relatively routine fight. 

Tony flushes _hot,_ nearly chokes on his giant mouthful of cookie and the only saving grace is that Bucky has already wandered away to play some kind of elaborate game with the bots. Tony still does not understand the rules, and he wishes he found it less endearing that Bucky _refuses_ to explain it to him.

Okay, so. That... _happened._ Tony turns his attention back to the gauntlet he’s trying to repair, tells himself it’s not like it’ll ever happen again. It’s fine.

It kind of spirals out of control from there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Melt into Me (Your Words Are My Own)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548942) by [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling)




End file.
